Fuckin Perfect
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: La noche que Fubuki pasa en el hospital por su problema en el partido en que se queda en el suelo, alguien entra en su habitación, anhelando estar a solas con él.


_**Fuckin' Perfect**_

**Ok, me he obsesionado con las canciones de Pink, y esta precisamente ha tenido la ¿suerte? De acabar haciendo estragos en mi cabeza hasta tal punto que he sentido la NECESIDAD de escribir ALGO con ella. Espero que me haya quedado bien, la parejita esta vez es Fubuki x Haruna. Por primera vez en mi historia, el fic no es una interpretación del maldito videoclip, sino una alternativa. Aunque sí, se parece un poquito, lo siento nadie es perfecto.**

**PD: la traducción del título es "Jodidamente perfecto"  
><strong>

"_Escogí el camino equivocado, una o dos veces. Encontré la salida, fuego y sangre, malas decisiones, está bien. Bienvenido a mi estúpida vida"_

Sale de puntillas de la caravana y se pone los zapatos al salir. Se los ha quitado para no hacer ruido. Necesita ver a alguien, pero no quiere que las demás se enteren. No le da vergüenza, pero es algo suyo, y no sería lo mismo si no fuese un secreto. Quedarse mirando todo lo que hace, cómo sonríe. Preocuparse por él. Sobre todo ahora, que es cuanta más ayuda necesita. No está segura de si solo lo vio ella, pero sabe que en el momento en que el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, algo se rompió muy dentro de él… y es más complicado de lo que ella alcanza entender, así que de momento, hasta que Shiro esté bien, continúa su camino hacia el hospital con la esperanza de poder pasar un rato con él. Solamente eso.

Se desliza dentro del cuarto y se asoma detrás de las cortinas tras las que se encuentra el peli plata, sumido en un profundo sueño. Sonríe un poco al verle. Aunque el estado en que se encuentra no contribuye para nada a ello. Se permite pasar al otro lado de la cortina y la cierra bien. Luego se da la vuelta, se encuentra cara a cara con su amor. Se sienta sobre una banqueta, junto a la cama, y le observa, suspirando de vez en cuando.

Si tú supieras, Fubuki… no eres el único que pretende ser perfecto. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte a superar esto, de hecho, quizá lo que pasé yo te ayude… no lo sé… Coge su mano y juega con ella, a acariciarla. En un momento dado, la besa, incluso. ¿Por qué te torturas, queriendo ser tan perfecto como dices? Si tú ya eres perfecto. Ya eres todo lo que yo quisiera tener… eres perfecto para mí. Se sonroja, suelta la mano y mira hacia otro lado. Qué estúpida soy…

"_Pisoteé aquel sitio. Incomprendida. Sabía que todo estaba bien. Eso no me hizo recapacitar, me equivoqué, siempre poniéndome en duda, subestimándome. Mira, aún sigo aquí."_

Sé cómo debes sentirte. Pero lo mejor para ti sería olvidarlo… créeme. Yo no tuve más remedio que olvidar, también, y es terrible pero funciona. Porque no sientes nada, quizá. Sí, lo sé, es más horrible aún, pero es mejor que intentar lo imposible. Compruébalo por ti mismo. Yo sé que mi vida mejoró cuando olvidé a Yuuto y dejé de pensar que se había ido porque yo no era lo suficientemente buena para que estuviese a mi lado, lo suficientemente perfecta. Odio que eso mismo te pase a ti, Fubuki-kun…

"_Eres muy cruel cuando hablas sobre ti mismo. Te equivocas. Cambia las voces de tu cabeza, haz que les gustes. Es muy complicado. Mira cómo lo hacemos todos, llenos de tanto odio. Es un juego agotador. Es suficiente, he hecho todo lo que se me ocurre. Perseguí mis demonios. Te he visto hacer lo mismo."_

-Vamos, Shiro, deja de hacerte daño, ¿no te das cuenta de que si tú estás mal, yo también?

Derrama una lágrima sobre su mano, y aunque Haruna no parece darse cuenta, ya que sigue con los ojos empapados, él aprieta la suya con la poca fuerza que tiene. Poco a poco abre los ojos y se queda mirándola. Respira fuerte para poder hablar. Lleva muchas horas dormido.

-Lo siento… -Haruna se sobresalta, se seca los ojos. Va a soltar su mano, pero él no la deja. Sigue mirándola fijamente- No llores.

Haruna asiente, sollozando pero sin lágrimas.

-S-sí, yo… sí –le mira, intentando sonreír- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno –responde, apoyándose en el hombro de la Otonashi para incorporarse en la cama a duras penas- no muy bien. Confuso –mira al vacío. Se acuerda de su hermano. De la sensación que tiene cada vez que vuelve a escuchar el sonido de una avalancha al caer. Se estremece y se pasa la mano por la frente, notando que está lleno de sudor. Se limpia disimuladamente en las sábanas y dirige su mirada hacia Haruna, que no ha dejado de observarle- Estoy bien, Haruna.

-Pues no lo parecía cuando te caíste -el chico borró su sonrisa.

-Haruna, es que... hay algunas cosas que yo...

-La entrenadora nos lo ha contado.

_"Por favor, por favor, ¿nunca sientes que no eres... jodidamente perfecto? Por favor, por favor, si alguna vez sientes que no eres nadie... tú eres jodidamente perfecto para mí."_

Shiro se asombra un momento y luego repara en la cara de tristeza de esa chica que apenas conoce. Aunque así sea, la quiere. Sabe reconocer el amor, porque echa de menos amar a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo. Está algo cansado de estar solo. Ha intentado llenar su corazón miles de veces, pero ninguna chica era lo suficientemente buena. Sin embargo, Haruna es perfecta para mí. Y yo... no, yo no soy perfecto. Agacha la cabeza.

-Por favor, no te preocupes por mí.

Haruna despierta de su atontamiento y reacciona, y le coge las manos, hace que la mire cuando ella también lo mira a él.

-¿Que no me preocupe...? -suelta aire, mordiéndose el labio- Eso no es posible. Tú me... -traga saliva. No es fácil decir a la ligera esas cosas. Son demasiado complicadas- Me importas demasiado -de pronto, se siente violenta y tiene el impulso de apartar las manos. Apenas se conocen... no es "normal" decirle eso a alguien que es casi un desconocido. Pero él no deja que sus manos se separen y aprieta los labios.

-Y tú a mí -dice, arrepintiéndose al instante. Solo lo ha dicho para que no se sienta tan avergonzada como ha notado él, pero es lo que realmente siente- Pero... es mejor que te alejes de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no soy lo mejor para ti, yo no soy... no soy perfecto. No puedo serlo tampoco para ti.

-¿Qué dices? -¿por qué insistes con lo mismo, Fubuki, otra vez? Te estás equivocando, y no sabes cuánto. Tú sí eres perfecto. Tú eres jodidamente perfecto para mí.

Se ruboriza a la vez que se sorprende a sí misma, al darse cuenta de que la última frase la ha dicho en voz alta. Shiro ha abierto un poco la boca, igual de asombrado. La cierra y sonríe sinceramente, eligiendo ese preciso momento para acercar sus rostros y con los ojos cerrados, besarla en los labios.

**::::::···...Fin...···::::::**

**Ok... ¿qué tal? Es cortito, espero que os haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer, comentar, etc!**

**ADióS! (:**


End file.
